Garrosh and Fandaral OTP
by Plum Pudding
Summary: Garrosh is sent to speak with the Naaru by Thrall and meets a certain cranky Arch Druid Fandaral Staghelm... What happens when the two rulers nobody likes meet? Slash, T to be safe.


Disclaimer: Warcraft does not belong to me. It belongs to Blizzard.

Also, this has the gay, so if you don't like hop on out.

* * *

Garrosh stormed out of the meeting room, grumbling angrily to himself. Why did Thrall insist on sending him to the dreadfully boring Shattarath to 'improve relations with the Naaru'? Pah! A waste of his time! "Dammit Thrall, I'm a warrior, not a politician!" He shouted his rage to nobody in particular, believing himself to be alone save a couple of haggard human vagabonds who quickly skittered away from the imposing orc. "Are you now?" Garrosh snorted as he heard someone speak in thickly accented Orcish. Apparently he wasn't as alone as he thought.

He quickly turned around to the source of the haughty voice. His eyes widened and then narrowed with hate as he saw it was a stupid night elf. "What do you want?" Garrosh demanded in a purposefully poor show of manners. He spoke in orcish, despite the fact he could speak remedial common, the language the Alliance seemed to favor. "I was sent to improve Night Elf relations with the Naaru." The elf said with more than a trace of a sneer in his voice. The night elf was here for the same reason the chieftain himself was here. The orc, curiosity now piqued, looked over the night elf.

He was tall, even for a night elf. He had long green hair and a beard. His clothes were finely made and modestly adorned, stitched from fine leather and adorned with some scraggly feathers and chipped boar teeth. His face was stern and bore a sneer.

"Who are you?" Garrosh demanded. The night elf took only a couple of strides before he was looming in front of the orc. Garrosh met the night elf's stare dead on, refusing to show any weakness by turning away from the druid's admittedly unyielding gaze. Soon the elf spoke. "I am the Arch Druid Fandaral Staghelm. Who are you, orc, to speak to me with such impudence?"

"I am Garrosh Hellscream, Overlord of the Warsong Defensive! I shall speak to whomever I please however I please." The druid stared a moment longer until Garrosh huffed and turned away, leaning against the railing of the nearby balcony.

Garrosh spoke, imbuing his voice with more defiance than usual to make up for the lost staring match. "Who sent you here anyway? Shouldn't you be telling people to dig ditches on your little treehouse?" The druid swelled with anger for a moment before composing himself. "I was sent by Tyrande." The orc snorted. "Letting someone who can't even fight without the moon out is the dumbest thing I ever heard of." Staghelm again seemed to be filled with fury and glared at the moon. "She is a decent fighter, orc, moon or no moon. That is, however, all that can be said of her. Tyrande has no idea how to lead our people! I have vision that she lacks." Garrosh raised an eyebrow. The druid turned his glare from the moon to the orc.

Garrosh spoke angrily. "Hmmph. I know how you feel. That weakling Thrall sent me here for peace. Peace! Our people weren't made for peace, we were made to fight, to battle! That is our way and that fool is too stupid to see that!"

Fandaral stared a moment. "War is only good for advancing your own people's glory." The druid said decisively. Garrosh threw his hands into the air. "Exactly! You're the only one who understands!" They talked for hours. At first they only talked politics, but only things that were common knowledge. They then gossiped a bit and moved on to their interests. Eventually they talked about family.

"My father was slain by Mannoroth the pit lord…" Garrosh started, but swelled with pride as he spoke "However, he killed the demon and lifted our people's blood curse." Fandaral nodded. He was familiar with the story of Garrosh's father. "I've been to his grave…" Fandaral started. No need to let the orc know he was actually demanding the night elves dismantle the orcish monument and and dump into the Barrens so the night elves' glorious Ashenvale wouldn't be further corrupted by orcs. The sentires, however, refused to go near it on Tyrande's orders.

He looked down and saw Garrosh staring up at him, eyes narrowed as he waited for a response. "A great warrior." Fandaral concluded. That much even he could admit.

Garrosh gave a satisfied grunt. "What of you, Fandaral? What is your family like?" Fandaral froze a moment. "My son Valstann was a druid. A great druid, and a great tactician and warrior besides." Fandaral spoke slowly, the death of his son still an open wound. "Was?" intoned Garrosh. "He was killed By General Rajaxx." Fandaral said uncharacteristically quietly. Garrosh said nothing, never having been good with emotions. He resolved to put his hand on Staghelm's to try and silently console him.

Staghelm gave a gentle upturning of his lips as a response. Not nearly enough to be counted as a true smile, but an indication he was not repulsed by the action at the very least. Garrosh decided to test his luck and wrap his arm around the elf. The height difference was too great for Garrosh to put his arm around the druid's shoulders, so he resolved on snaking his arm around the night elf's waist. The night elf tensed a moment, but soon relaxed.

He was thinking of where to go next when the night elf pulled away. Garrosh was disappointed, but had barely a moment to register what the elf was doing before he crouched a bit in front of Garrosh and kissed him.

The elf immediately afterwards straightened himself and took a step back, waiting for Garrosh's reaction. The orc was stunned for a moment, but a smile spread across as he took a step towards Fandaral and grabbed his hands to pull the night down for another kiss and decided maybe not all elves were that bad.

* * *

This isn't supposed to be serious, by the way. :P

This started when I was thinking about how much I hate these two. I also kinda hate Varian, but I don't hate him nearly as much as Garrosh so I started to realize Garrosh and Fandaral were in some ways similar. They're both racist, second in command, cranky, and have dead immediate family members they wangst about. Well, Fandaral actually has a reason, his son being torn apart in front of him as he was powerless to do anything...

R&R please!

Edit: Haha, oh wow! I just read the thread... I think I love you guys. Glad you all like it. ;)


End file.
